The Last Human: The Journal Of Dib Membrane
by Invader Random Phantom
Summary: After finding a journal hidden in the treehouse, Finn discovers it belonged to a human - one who survived. It holds the answers he wants, but will the answer's he finds, be one's he likes... Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader ZIM or Adventure Time, if I did, they would be very different.**

**Summary: Finn find's a journal belonging to one of the two survivor's of the Great Mushroom Wars, and he learn's the terrifying truth behind the end of the world as it was once known.**

Finn had to admit, the book was small. It was no more than twenty pages, and looked at least 900 years old. And it had been in the treehouse, somehow, someone had been in their treehouse, and hidden it under the floorboard. How they did it, Finn would never know, but what was in this book could tell him everything he wished to know about why he was the last human. About why he was alone. Slowly, he opened the old, falling apart leather book, and began to read.

**THE JOURNAL OF DIB MEMBRANE.**


	2. Entry 1: Hi Skool Part !

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Adventure Time.**

_Entry 1: Dib's POV_

__Well, where Do I start. I'm Dib, self-prolcaimed protector of Earth, and I'm pretty sure I'm a clone of some sort. Also, MY HEAD'S NOT BIG. Anyway, I'm writing this journal so the world can know the truth - there are terrible things about to happen, and I'm powerless to stop them, I hate to admit. There are many involved in the plot that this journal will tell you about, more than I could ever find or take down, and it is with a heavy heart I must admit defeat. All but one step of the plan was complete before I knew about it's existence. I've been forced into hiding, a criminal to my own kind. The worst of these people, the one responsible for my current predicament, is the worst, cruelest, most insane of them all - Zim.

I remember the day this all started. It was a normal Skool day, so it would seem. But it was really the start of something, beyond anything I could have thought Zim capable of...

_Flashback_

_Birds were singing, the sun was out, and the sky shone blue. A HIDEOUS day in this Irken's opinion. What's an irken you ask? Vicious creature's, blank eyes of different colors, with no pupils, black attena's, and rough, leathery green skin. They rely on a computer drive on their backs to stay alive, their thirst for conquest can only be quenched by one thing - their kind ruling the universe. Really, you couldn't find a race more like the human perspective of aliens out there, they match the little green men from out space theory perfectly. _

_The particular Irken were focusing on today, is named Zim. He's my mortal enemy. It started out as a normal day in Hi Skool, Zim making remarks at people that practically made a billboard saying 'I'M AN ALIEN! DISSECT ME!' But of course, nobody ever noticed his hatred of humans. Then, came lunch._

_"Just look at him Gaz, plotting some kind of, evil, cheese based device!" I was ranting because Zim was doing what looked like building a tower out of cheese, but I knew it was something absolutely HORRIBLE! Gaz decided that moment to use her freaky tactics to try and scare me -It worked, I peed. "Do you want to keep you're head Dib?" "..." "Well?" "Yes." Gaz smirked "Then shut up." Sometimes I wonder how were even related, she's scary and controling, I'm serious and calm. _

_I noticed something happened at Zim's table, he answered a phone, then got up, leaving his food, and left the table. "Gaz, did you see that? Zim just left his lunch! He never leaves his food on grilled cheese day, it's the one earth food he's actually able to eat - or likes for that matter." Something was up, even if nobody could tell that it was. "Oh shut up Dib, Zim is horrible at invading, can't you get that into you're HORRIFYINGLY LARGE HEAD! For once in you're life?" Ok. Now, I wasn't scared anymore. I was angry. I did what anyone would do, I got up, and went to beat up an alien._

_God knows, I wish I had known what my actions would lead too._


	3. Entry 2: Keep On Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM or Adventure Time.**

Entry 2: Keep On Fighting.

_Now more than anything else I knew Zim wasn't weak by any means. I also knew he wasn't very bright. But that didn't make him dumb either, he had actually come close quiet a few times in the seven years we'd been fighting, his greatest fault was he was too loyal to his own kind. He couldn't have known what they were going to make him do, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. I had known for a while Zim's mission was a lie, but he never knew, and that made him just as much a threat as any real invader would be. _

_I also knew a great deal of his past, it was downloaded into me when I had Zim's PAK on once, it showed me things... I knew perfectly what Zim was capable of if someone trusted him enough to even give him power that was a LIE. He had managed to fix G. at least half way since he'd been on Earth, G.I.R wasn't dumb anymore but he still joked around a lot, still loved taco's, pizza, and pig's. And he'd been able to construct over five hundred death cannons, each harder to destroy than the last. _

_I knew it was only a matter of time until Zim won at that point, but until that day came I would act as though the world indented to spin on as it was, not as it no doubt would in time. Until that day came, I was going to keep on fighting._


	4. Entry Three: If I Must

Note: **Sorry I haven't updated this in a while.**

Entry 3: If I Must... Than I Will Obey.

_I followed Zim through the halls for some time, there's no telling exactly how long. When he finally did stop, he was kneeling in the middle of a deserted hallway, cobwebs hung from the ceiling and thick layers of dust coated every rusted locker and burned out light bulb around. He had gone to the Hallway of Hell. Rumors about this hallway had been floating around ever since anyone can remember. The rumors spoke of corpses and messages written in blood being found whenever someone lost their way here. And at all times, a fine black mist coated the floors. Zim spoke, seemingly to noone "Phase five has been completed, what would you have me do, Master?"_

_The black mist coating the floors began to gather in front of Zim, it formed a perfect circle, with two large blood red serpentine eyes "You have done well servant, I picked the right mind to enslave... But nothing. Do nothing yet, we must wait until we have lured them into our trap... But for that to work, we must exterminate the one who would stop us... Kill him, Kill the Membrane child, and his sister if she stands in your way, and begin Phase Six: EXTINCTION OF HUMANITY!"_

_Zim was visibly sweating, he seemed to be genuinely afraid of this being. "But Master, there are too many variables working against us at this point, the device is nowhere near ready to sustain full power for that amount of ti-" _

_He abruptly cut off by the creature in front of him roaring in rage. "__**I DO NOT CARE! YOU WILL CARRY OUT THIS TASK, OR I WILL KILL YOU, JUST AS I PROMISED THE DAY YOU FIRST STUMBLED UPON MY HOME!**__ And if the boy escapes from you, if he is able to confront you during the final stage... You are to use any means. Even, should it mean that you die with the Earth. Am I clear, slave?"_

_There was no reply._

_"I said... __**AM. I. CLEAR! SLAVE!"**_

_Zim closed his eyes, he balled his fists and his voice cracked "Y-Yes, Master... If I must... I will do so..."_

_It was almost cool, seeing a member of so-called 'mighty Irken race' so easily broken, if not for the demon causing it in the first place. I slowly began backing away, careful to remain unseen. And then, I fell. And they both turned, eyes directly on me._

Authors Note: **Sorry if they seemed a bit OOC.**


End file.
